cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hacker
Hieronymous"Sensible Flats". [[:File:Hieronymous Hacker.png|'Sheriff Judy:' The case of Sensible Flats versus Hieronymous Hacker.]]' "The" Hacker' is the main antagonist of Cyberchase. He is the archnemesis of Motherboard and the CyberSquad who plans to seize control of Cyberspace. To this end, he has infected Motherboard with a virus. Hacker has created at least four henchmen: Digit, who later left Hacker to help Motherboard; Buzz and Delete; and Gigabyte. Hacker's assistants also include Baskerville, Cyclops, Olga, Scratch, Tonga, and Trashinator. History Early life "]] Dr. Marbles created Hacker as an equally"Step by Step" intelligent assistant for MotherboardCyberchase . Webisode 1. Panel 8 | PBS Kids. Hacker served her for an unknown amount of time and was initially eager to protect Motherboard and work on inventions for the common good. At one point, he saved Motherboard from a meteor made of magnetite."A Piece of the Action" Hacker created Digit to be his assistant, in turnCyberchase . Webisode 1. Panel 9 | PBS Kids. Motherboard once grounded Hacker for illegal downloading; and, on another occasion, Hacker tried to double his gigabytes to crash a data storage center"The Secrets of Symmetria". By the time he was working alongside Coop on the Transformatron, Hacker insisted on using it to usurp Motherboard and take over Cyberspace. When Coop destroyed the blueprints, Hacker swore revenge."Past Perfect Prediction" Hacker switched Coop's helmet for one made out of magnetite, which he wore a few days later. Its corrupting effects forced Coop into hiding for Slider and Motherboard's safety and to find a cure for magnetite."Measure for Measure" Eventually, Hacker removed Motherboard's Encryptor Chip and locked it in a secret vaultCyberchase . Webisode 1. Panel 10 | PBS Kids. Digit returned the Encryptor Chip, and Motherboard banished Hacker for his hostile actionsCyberchase . Webisode 1. Panel 12 | PBS Kids, with Dr. Marbles draining Hacker's power in the processCyberchase . Webisode 1. Panel 13 | PBS Kids"A Day at the Spa". Banishment Upon his arrival at the Northern Frontier, Hacker was trapped on Mount Wayupthere until the Flying Parallinis rescued him, not knowing who he was until it was too late"The Flying Parallinis". Hacker had brought Digit against his willCyberchase . Webisode 1. Panel 15 | PBS Kids, having him build the Grim Wreaker. Hacker invented the Recharger Chair to temporarily restore his power"How It All Started: Webisode 2", and purchased robotic parts with which to create Buzz and Delete. Hacker began throwing cybersites into chaos, starting by blacking out Valussa. Digit restored Valussa's power, but Hacker caught and imprisoned him. Digit managed to escape and return to Control Central. Return Hacker eventually launched a plan to get revenge on Motherboard. He programmed a library computer in the real world to crash, which creates a breach in the system while Motherboard's firewall is down during maintenance. Hacker uses this opening to infect Motherboard's circuits with a computer virus. In the time it takes Dr. Marbles to reload the firewall, Motherboard suffers partial damage. In response, Motherboard forms the CyberSquad from Digit and the Earth children who used the library map."Lost My Marbles" Hacker frequently engages in schemes to spread evil and chaos throughout Cyberspace. Some of these plans centered around seizing and destroying the Encryptor Chip to prevent it from curing Motherboard's virus. However, Motherboard calls in the CyberSquad to thwart Hacker's schemes. Rise to power When Dr. Marbles finally locates the Encryptor Chip, Hacker kidnaps and imprisons him. He programs a fake Encryptor Chip to compress Motherboard into an archive onboard internal storage, replace her with Hacker's likeness, and block attempted reboots so that restoring Motherboard through a backdoor will destroy the real Encryptor Chip. He then stages an auction for the hacked chip. The CyberSquad saves enough money to take the top bid and insert the chip into Motherboard, allowing Hacker to assume total control of Cyberspace."The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" Hacker is foiled when the CyberSquad locates him, saves the real Encryptor Chip from destruction, and reinstalls Motherboard at the expense of the real chip."The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" Decline of reputation In the wake of innumerable defeats, Hacker is publicly viewed as a joke and no longer feared"Peace, Love, and Hackerness". Among Hacker's current goals is to rescue his evil image. A fan of Hacker's, Ledge, creates and deploys a Hacker-themed brainwashing machine to impress him. Hacker casts Ledge away when Inez manages to deactivate the machine"Hackerized", prompting Ledge to become a potent rival to Hacker and the CyberSquad alike. This forces Hacker to work with the CyberSquad to thwart Ledge's plans, to his chagrin."The Bluebird of Zappiness" Physical appearance Hacker is a cyborg with green skin, a pointed nose and chin, and an extreme, protruding jawline. His upper body is large and well-developed, but his legs and feet are considered small, especially by comparison"Team Spirit". Hacker wears a wig that curls at both ends, which he uses wig gel to style. Hacker's main outfit consists of a purple cape, tied with a black polygonal bow, over a white shirt with a containing three pens. He wears a purple belt with a round yellow buckle, and black pants and pointed shoes. Personality Hacker is conceited (calling himself THE Hacker), manipulative, sadistic, cynical, and has what has been described as a planet-sized ego. He hates order. His skills include scheming and creating chaos. With a vain self-image, Hacker often admires himself and uses wig gel obsessively. His pet peeves include getting dirty and losing his wig. Despite his reliance on henchmen, Hacker sees himself as a lone wolf and refuses to let any partner share his power. He hates being bested and is a sore loser. When he fails to get what he wants, he will take matters into his own hands and go to the extremes to achieve it, and sometimes, he'll try to work hard to get at his goal. One instance is seen when he enrolls in wizard school and tries to work hard so that he can become the strongest wizard in Cyberspace . Another instance was when he used a device (voiced by ) to lure cyborgs into allowing Hacker to take over Cyberspace . Throughout the series, Hacker has suffered strong cases of and . His foes have taken advantage of this to thwart his scheme, such as when Digit used an inflatable balloon of Ivanka to scare Hacker away from EcoHaven . Relationships Hacker sees being feared and hated by all as a goal"A Reboot Eve to Remember". His only attempts to forge friendships are in acts of deceit, exploitation, or desperation. Most of those who have associated with him only do so for the work. Even so, Hacker frequently berates his henchmen and occasional teammates. Motherboard and Dr. Marbles When Hacker was younger, he liked working alongside his "father" , Dr. Marbles, for Motherboard, but after he decided to take over Cyberspace for his benefit, he made himself an enemy of them. Motherboard has a deep, strong dislike for Hacker because of his betrayal, although she also considers him a pet peeve. When Hacker comes to Control Central to falsely asks for forgiveness, Motherboard almost immediately rejects him and makes it clear that he could never be welcomed there"Trick or Treat". While Motherboard has a strong dislike for Hacker, Dr. Marbles hates Hacker to no end. In a flashback in the episode, "A Day at the Spa", it is revealed that even though Dr. Marbles could have deleted him after his betrayal, he chose instead to drain his power supply and banish him to the Northern Frontier. Because of his loss of power, Hacker has developed a strong hatred for him, likewise. It has come to the point that Hacker has used Marbles for many of his early schemes from the first three seasons. After Hacker took over Cyberspace in season three, Dr. Marbles had to destroy the Encryptor Chip to defeat him, he went into hiding to find an alternative to destroying Hacker's virus. After not being mentioned since Season 4, Hacker finally found him in "Step by Step" and tried to use Marbles' discovery of the Magmulux against him and Motherboard. An interesting point made here is that when Marbles created Hacker, he gave him brainpower equal to his, a decision Marbles had come to regret. Buzz and Delete Hacker is a bad boss to Buzz and Delete, usually condescending and quick to anger when they don't carry out his plans perfectly, yelling insults such as "duncebuckets" and "tinwits". He is usually only understanding to them to get them back on his side"Penguin Tears". CyberSquad Hacker loathes Digit, Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Slider for ruining his plans. He particularly hates Digit for defecting to Motherboard's side. He refers to the Earth children as "Earthbrats", "the goody-goody gang" , and "terrestrial termites" ; and to Digit as a "tin turkey". He has also teased Inez for her height, taking advantage of her insecurities"Totally Rad". However, he can also cover up these feelings effectively when trying to trick them into thinking he's reformed"True Colors". Wicked Though Hacker and Wicked had romantic interests in each other, they are prone to conflict, and their shared plan to be the sole ruler of Cyberspace drives them apart. Throughout Seasons 2 and 3, they would often work together to destroy Motherboard. When their plans failed, they would argue, and Wicked would cast a spell on him to change his size"Hugs and Witches" or attitude"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green". In season 3, when Wicked jumped at the opportunity to become co-ruler of Cyberspace with Hacker, he initially rejected her, which prompted Wicked to use extreme measures to convince him, a plan that works. After Wicked overdoes Control Central's new look and overspends Hacker's money once she is finally in power, Hacker kicks her out, leaving an angry Wicked to double-cross him by spoiling his plans to the CyberSquad. Most of the episodes involving their relationship after season 3 have been either trying to make Wicked jealous, trying to impress her, or trying to upstage her. Wicked is aware of all of these things and will either take advantage of the situation, or she will let him know that she is not interested and wants nothing to do with him. Whenever she beats him at anything, she will not refrain from bragging. Harmony List of Hacker's inventions The following are gadgets that he has made; however, not all of them worked accordingly. *Digit *Recharger Chair *Buzz *Delete *Transformatron (designed alongside Coop) *Stormerator: exclusive to The Quest 4: Stop the Stormerator, did not complete in time (destroyed by the protagonist) *Reconfiguratron: used to change anything to cybercode *Bluebird of Zappiness: Motherboard believed that this could be helped to restore her memory when in reality it could be used to destroy her. She hid it in a secret place and gave hidden clues to where to find them. It was lost and destroyed after desperate fighting between Ledge, Inez and Hacker. Name origin A is a computer expert who uses technical knowledge to overcome a problem. In popular culture, this is synonymous with the term "security hacker", someone who uses bugs or exploits to break into computer systems, gain unauthorized access to data, or carry out malicious attacks. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"A Recipe For Chaos" *"A Seedy Business" *"Parks and Recreation" *"Bottled Up" *"Watts on Halloween Trouble" *"Creech's Creature Quandary" *"A Murky Mystery In Mermaidos" *"Plantasaurus!" *"A Reboot Eve to Remember" *"Housewarming Party" *"Invasion of the Funky Flower" *"A Renewable Hope" *"The Migration Situation" *"Back to Canalia's Future" *"Giving Thanks Day" *"Space Waste Odyssey" *"A Garden Grows in Botlyn" *"Missing Bats in Sensible Flats" *"Water Woes" *"Soil Turmoil" *"Hacker Hugs a Tree" *"Pursuit of the Prism of Power" *"Composting in the Clutch" *"A Camping Conundrum" *"Journey of a Thousand Food Miles" Gallery HACKER 01C.png HACKER 02C.png HACKER 03C.png HACKER 04C.png HACKER 05C.png HACKER 06C.png HACKER 07C.png HACKER 08C.png HACKER 09C.png HackerTransformed.jpg|Hacker after using the Transformatron in "Measure for Measure" Untitled 405209.jpg Untitled 405208.jpg Untitled 408694.jpg Untitled 429299.jpg Untitled 429298.jpg Untitled 429292.jpg Untitled 429290.jpg Untitled 429289.jpg Untitled 429288.jpg Untitled 429287.jpg Untitled 429286.jpg Untitled 429285.jpg Untitled 429284.jpg Untitled 488496.jpg Untitled 488498.jpg Untitled 488711.jpg Untitled 488708.jpg Untitled 488707.jpg Untitled 488706.jpg Untitled 488705.jpg Untitled 488702.jpg Untitled 488693.jpg Untitled 488729.jpg Untitled 488736.jpg Untitled 488737.jpg Untitled 488831.jpg Untitled 488828.jpg Untitled 488827.jpg Untitled 488813.jpg Untitled 488812.jpg Untitled 488869.jpg Untitled 489035.jpg Untitled 489033.jpg Untitled 489032.jpg Untitled 489031.jpg Untitled 488983.jpg|Hacker dressed as a pop musician in "Blowin' in the Wind" Untitled 488979.jpg Untitled 489049.jpg Untitled 492864.jpg Untitled 492863.jpg Untitled 492860.jpg Untitled 492859.jpg Untitled 492858.jpg Untitled 492840.jpg Untitled 492834.jpg Untitled 492833.jpg Untitled 493062.jpg Untitled 493061.jpg Untitled 493037.jpg Untitled 493033.jpg Untitled 493025.jpg Untitled 494475.jpg Untitled 494471.jpg Untitled 494444.jpg Untitled 494430.jpg Untitled 495064.jpg Untitled 495063.jpg Untitled 495059.jpg Untitled 495058.jpg Untitled 495052.jpg Untitled 495049.jpg Untitled 495046.jpg Untitled 495045.jpg Untitled 495043.jpg Untitled 495038.jpg hacker angry.png hacker with picture.png hackie poo dressed.PNG|"A Perfect Fit" References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Males